Kyle's Heart
by Kendamagne
Summary: Kyle has a problem. Cartman keeps teasing Kyle for allegedly liking Stan...well, Kyle does. This is yaoi. don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

"What the crap? How come nobody called me?" Cartman screams at us.

"Dude we did call you but you hung up." Stan said. He was standing to the right of me. Kenny was on the other side and Butters was cowering behind me.

"Dude! When I say I want to come with you guys to see Terrence and Phillip at the damn mall, then I want to fucking go!"

"Cartman. Did you _not _say 'shut up Jew, I'm taking a dump' when I called you?"

This started a few days ago. We heard that Terrence and Phillip are coming to South Park. Now, Kenny, Stan and I are arguing with Cartman over it.

"E-Eric, calm down. You're scaring me!" Butters buried his head in my back; I felt his hot tears on the back of my neck.

"Ok. I'm going home. I'm not gonna argue with Cartman anymore" I say

"Kyle! What the crap?" Stan's panicked voice hurts my ears to hear. I feel a small twist of pain in my chest but I ignore it. I know...I like Stan. A lot. I don't know why but when I see him, I feel the urge to protect him. No, no, I'm not gay, right? He's pretty much my only friend, Kenny and Butters...ugh. I realized I'm drifting away in thought when I hear Cartman call me a fag.

"AY? You hear me, Kyle? Or are you day dreaming about Stan again?"

"Hey, man. That's not cool. Your not gay, right Kyle?" Stan stares me.

"We're not talking about Terrence and Phillip any more, are we?" Kenny pulls his hood away to talk.

"Like I said. I'm going home" I say with a monotone voice. I turn, with Butters hanging on to me. I promised him I'd come home with him, but suddenly I don't feel to good. I pluck his thin fingers from my jacket and stumble away. Cartman was still screaming at me, but he turned his attention to Stan and Kenny. Finally, I get home.

With a grunt, I flop on my bed. My hat is on the floor, along with my shoes and jacket. It's dark in my room, but not too dark. My stomach knots as I hear a click at my door.

"Hey sweetie," my mom's abrasive accent hurts my ears. I guess just sound hurts now. "Are you upset? You walked right by the lunch I made you."

"I'm ok" no, I'm not. She sits by my side, her warmth radiating onto me. I still look ahead, blankly, at the ceiling.

"Good, I want my little boy to be happy" she pinches my cheek and I brush her hand away. I feel so weak.

"Okay. What's wrong with you?" Her tone changes.

"Can-" I stop. I don't know how to articulate the feelings I can't even recognize "can I please be alone? I want to rest. Sorry I pushed you away" my voice sounds like the agony I feel. I sound miserable, I bet I look it.

"Okay. I understand. I was a teen, too, you know" the word "teen" echoes in my head. Teen? Really? I still feel twelve. Well, I'm going to say I just don't have an age right now. I turned 15 the other day, didn't I? My brain is fried.

"Okay, sweet heart. I get it. I'm going to be in the living room if you need me. I love you" She kisses my forehead and I bashfully look away. Slowly she shuts my bedroom door and I wait to hear her walk down the hall. I flip over and stare at my phone. It sits lonely on my night stand, placid. I'm tempted to text someone. No, call, I can't lift my arms enough to type in those ridiculously puny buttons. Then, my phone rings. It's Stan.


	2. Chapter 2

My face cringes when I see Stan's name on my phone. It feels like all my muscles, mostly the ones in my face, are melting. I have to answer it, but I have to call down first. Here it goes.

"Hello?" I answer like the dork I am.

"Hey, Kyle," Stan's voice didn't change much over the years. We're older now, but Stan still has a nasal-y tone about it. Personally, I like it. It's like we're still eight years old.

"Yeah?" I ask, in a slightly better mood.

"Um, are you alright? You seemed really upset earlier..."

"Yeah I'm fine. Cartman's just an ass" I actually laugh for the first time in a while. Well, kind of laugh. Sigh.

"Yeah...hey, look, I was wondering-" Stan starts but I cut him off. Why did I do that?

"But are you okay?" I try not to seem weird. It's normal to ask your friends how they are, right? Who am I kidding? I blurted that out like a dork. Why am I so weird?!

"Yeah I'm okay, but-" He stops. The silence in my dark, dark room, the suspense- it's too much. He picks up his sentence. "Can I come over?"

My God. My heart just stopped. What _was_ he going to say? The possibilities are endless. Why does he want for come over? No! He can't come over! I scramble to pick up the phone, my words seemed like they were leaping off my tongue.

"..." Silence. I can't speak. Damn it.

"Well?" Stan's nostalgic voice shatters the silence.

"No. You can't come over" My words hurt. A weight in my chest drops. It's hard to say no to your best and only friend.

"Oh. Well...okay then." I feel like screaming when I hear him hang up.

I got to get over this. I'm not gay. I don't have feelings for Stan and I'm just a little lost. Growing up is hard enough. So, with that being said, I guess _this_ isn't weird. In one motion, I kick my legs out to lay flat on my bed, my hand on my pants button. Do I _really _want to do that?

"No" I awkwardly voice. I'm not going to do that. My face is hot with embarrassment.

I get up the same way I feel; like a sore and stiff old man. I look at myself in the mirror. Curled red hair, fair skin, a sad fifteen year old in a raggy grey shirt stares back at me with utter despair. The words "Kyle's Lament" enter my mind and bounces around, echoing in my brain. Crap, I'm about as mopey as those Goth kids. The thought of my being goth distracts me for a moment. With all of my awkwardness, I waddle back to my bed and take my socks off. I sigh and flop back down on my bed, same as before. I won't feel good again in a long, long time. My stomach rises up and down so slowly I forget I'm actually breathing. Maybe I should stop. The idea isn't new to me, anyway.

A knock sounds at my door and Ike walks in. Ike' s presence makes me feel a little better. I still don't know how he can open doors although he's too short to reach the knob. It's pretty impressive.

"Hey, Ike" My voice falters.

"Kyle~" his voice is just too sweet. I don't mind hearing his voice. He jumps up on my bed and hugs me. He's upset. "Mama and Dada are gone," he articulates perfectly.

"Where'd they go?"


	3. Chapter 3

"They're gone?" My voice sounds a little different. Ike looks up at me, panicked.

"Yeah. And they didn't say good bye." Hearing him say that breaks my heart.

"Ok, Ike, um, go outside for a minute." Ike does so. I don't want him to see me. I throw my phone down at my bed, it bounces like a rubber ball. I needed to let it out. Opening the door, I join Ike.

"Where were they last?" My throat is dry. He drags me down the hall into the living room. I look down and Ike hands me a note.

"A note? Why didn't you read it?" Ike stairs at me with a look that says one word,_ jackass._

"Read it" Ike' s voice is too sweet. I look at the note and get ready to speak, clearing my voice.

"Kyle, we're going to go out for a little while. We'll be back before late. Keep watch over Ike." Such a bland, vague letter. This can't be right.

"Kyle..." Ike yawns, he doesn't need to say anything else.

"Come here," he flops in my arms. "Lets get you to bed." It was after dark. I look at Ike, I hold him with one arm. It's a little past his bedtime. Up the stairs I go, my feet dragging on the carpet. I'm a little tired myself. I put him to bed, and frantically jogged to my room. I have to call Stan back. I snatch my phone off the bed and gush over it.

"Come on, please pick up" my exasperated voice says while it's ringing. All I hear is just empty nothingness. Oh God I'm depressing. And a bit cliché.

"Kyle?" My heart leaps at Stan's voice. It's him!

"Come over right now. My parents are gone and I need you!" I hang up right after I tell him that. Maybe five seconds pass by when I realize what I just sounded like. Out the corner of my eye, I see my phone light up and I answer it before it rings.

"...what?" I'm so jittery when I hear him. It's exhilarating, I'm so energized...and ever so slightly turned on. Wait, what the hell?! My inner monologues are _way_ too revealing and _way _too awkward.

"Sorry. But really, come over here. My parents are gone!"

"Why do you want me over while your parents are gone?" He out wits me. I sound gay. Damnit.

"Eh- I mean...uh. Come on dude, why you got to be like that? I need you to come over because I can't FUCKING find my parents!" I got mad. Did he try to make me sound bad? Did he believe Cartman when he teased me? I thought he was on my side...

"Whoa calm down Kyle. You've been screaming this entire call." Oh shit. I have.

"I-" I catch my breath. "I'm sorry. I'm stressed and-"

"Don't say anything else. I'm on my way." Click. Damnit, Stan! Maybe I shouldn't have called him. Once again, I flop on my bed, facing the ceiling, my face blank and bleak. My head. It hurts. Why? How much time passes before I heard the door bell?

"Hey." I let Stan in my house, I don't know why I'm suddenly calm and comfortable.

"Hey. So do you know why your parents left?"

"Nope. They just left this." Handing him the note, he reads it, his eyes rapidly shifting.

"Why are you worried? They'll be back."

"It just...weird. Sigh. Stan, do you think I'm weird!?" It almost slipped out, it I forced it out.

"Lately you've been jumpy but no." His eyes are big and round and shiny, I can't look away.

"Yeah I know," should I tell him that I like him? Not, too early. Too awkward. This isn't the right place _or _time. Maybe he knows...

"And Cartman won't get off of you with that gay thing. What's up with that?" He's so casual. I bet I look like I'm incredibly nervous.

"Ugh. I don't know." For once I sound normal today.

"I mean, your not gay, right?" Oh hell. What should I say?!

"Heh, I don't know" I sound like I'm joking but I'm completely serious.

"Oh. Ok." Stan sounds a little withdrawn...I wonder...maybe I should turn the tables.

"Why? Are you?" I force a condescending laugh, although I don't want to. I'm serious.

"No." Stan replies flawlessly but he looks like he's blushing. _I got him now_ I think with a cats grin.

"Then why are you blushing?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm not blushing." Stan just lied to me, I can tell. He's looking pretty shifty, looking away from me and sweating. Well, I could be wrong.

"Then why are your cheeks so red?" I realize I'm being an ass. "...sorry."

"No it's fine" he stares right at me. His sarcasm is killing me. Before he could do anything else, he picks up his phone. Wendy's number shows up. Crap! I thought they broke up in the 4th grade!

"Is that Wendy?" I ask because I'm an idiot.

"Yeah. I got a text from her" he opens the message and his face changes dramatically. "Oh wow" his eyebrows go _way_ up. Making eye contact, he says to me "Wendy wants to go out again."

Well crap. My world just kind of shattered. I thought Stan actually liked me the same way I did. But at least I was right about them being broken up.

"Oh, alright." I try to play it cool.

"Hmm..." Stan replies to her message, and the sound of him typing is so eerie in my big, empty, silent house.

"Well?"

"I don't know if I want to go out with her anymore. It's on and off so I just told her that I want to think about it."

Maybe there's a chance for me!

"And Kyle, don't tell anyone this but Wendy...Sigh, she's kind of...just a lot to take care of. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah. High-maintenance. I know. And forget her, you have us. Kenny and Butters and...me." I falter when I say "me" because I don't want to seem like I need to be in his world.

"Butters is cool but he whines like a little girl. And Kenny..."

"Yeah..."

"I don't know about Kenny. He's always been a good friend yet he's so...out there. He's just kind of weird." Thank God I'm not the weird one.

"I thought I was the weird one" it slipped out before I could catch it.

"What? No your not. And Kenny isn't 'weird' he's just...um...dirty."

"He's always been like that."

"I know. I'm an asshole for saying this about our best friends, aren't I?"

"No, no! It's ok. We're going through a hard time, with school and all. We just entered high school so it's ok to be a little stressed." Wow I should take my own advice.

"Sigh. Thanks." To me, his face says 'I wish there were more people like you' but yet again, I'm a dreamer.

"No problem." I smile. He makes me smile. His big, dark blue eyes look at me, they look glossy in the low lights of my house. How magnificent.

"I should go home."

"Please don't!" Damn I got to think before I talk.

"But I have to. Sorry."

"No _I'm_ sorry. I'm just uber bored so I just want some company."

"Ok. See ya'"

"Bye" Stan get up and walks out the door. Oh crap he left his phone!

"Stan!" He comes right back in as if he were expecting it.

"What?"

"You forgot this." I hold his phone out after closing the sliding keyboard.

"Oh. Thanks." Stan reaches his hand to mine, and I watch the moment in slow motion. His long, thin fingers grab the cell phone and sweep across my palm. Chills run up my spine. "Bye" he says then he's off and I don't see him again.

"Bye." My response it delayed from the wonderful moment that just happened between us. I think it was wonderful, at least. Thinking back, I shouldn't have told him. I kind of want to see what's on his phone. Oh well.

I get up to got to bed when suddenly-

"Jew!" It came from outside. I can hear him but I don't see him. I look out the window and Cartman's fat ass was stomping up to my door. Maybe I should lock it.

"Go home Cartman, Sheesh." I say with my head wedged out the door.

"No, Kyle! I just ran into Stan. You know what he said?!"

"Let me guess. Move?"

"Oh ha ha. But no! He said you stole his phone so he had to run back in and get it!"

"Cartman. He left it on the table and I called him back to get it."

"No! I was right there watching-"

"Why we're you watching my house?"

"...'Cause your a lying, stealing, Jew!"

"You were stalking me. Right?"

"No!"

"Why? I'd imagine you'd want to stalk the thief. To catch him in the act."

"...stop using your Jew mind tricks Kyle!"

"Huh. You wait outside my house at night just to see me. And you call _me_ the gay one." After I win that verbal battle, I slam the door and lock it. Eventually, Cartman'll leave but not now. He's having a tantrum in my yard.


	5. Chapter 5

I feel dirty writing this...that's why I made it so mild. I'm a little shy when it comes to releasing the deep recesses of my fangirl mind.

* * *

Like I usually do, I go flop down on my bed and sigh heavily. It finally hit me, Stan saw in only an undershirt. After my stunning revelation I start taking off the rest of my clothes. Lately I've only been sleeping in boxers, but tonight...I go nude.

I slid them off pretty easy compared to the other clothes. When I get in my bed, the sheets felt a little colder but it's invigorating. Laying on my back, I stare at my legs under the blanket and feel a little better than usual. I was just about to pull my covers up to look at myself but I realized it. What am I going to do? Was I seriously going to do _that_...and for Stan? I weigh the pros and cons. Yeah, why not?

My fingers were cold so I rub my hands together. My hand slides down my stomach, my fingers lingering at my belly button, until I feel _it_. Time goes by and I realize I'm doing nothing more than staring at the ceiling with my hand over my crotch. Eh. I take one finger and pull my junk up. _Wow, I'm pink_ I think to myself, maneuvering my length about until I'm bored with it. Upon looking at it I yawn heartily and see that it's 11:56 on the clock. I'm going to bed, screw screwing myself.

My dreams that night consist of nothing short than terror and ecstasy. I dreamt I was in class, laying on a desk with Stan grinding on me, in me. I was enjoying it until I heard the door click. This is where the terror comes in. Cartman walks into the room and jams his dick in my mouth. I didn't enjoy being used as a Chinese finger trap but I still woke up aroused. I saw it all happen as if I were watching it. _What a nightmare_. It was Saturday, thankfully, because I was not hoping on going to school where I was mouth raped in my dream.

"Ack...what time is it?" I mutter aloud, my voice groggy and weak. The clock reads 7:04. I'm too used to waking up early for school. I didn't even get my nine hours! Again with the dramatic effects, I let my head drop and groan. _Oh what's wrong with me today?"_

A little bit later I wake up thirsty as hell. The sound of shuffling clothes and a creaking bed seems eerily normal to me but I still feel empty inside. With a tee-shirt and boxers, I tip-toe/mad dash down stairs and into the kitchen. I _do not_ want anyone to catch me in my underpants, especially my mom. When she sees me like this, she-

"Up this early?" Oh no. I'm done. Mom stands behind me like something out of a horror movie.

"y-yeah...Just...I'm thirsty." She has that smirk on her face. She's going to do it.

"Come here sweetie," Oh no, oh no, oh no!

Slowly, I walk over to my mother and prepare. With the speed only a mother could do in this situation, my mom took her knobby fingers and pinched my right butt cheek before I could avoid it.

"Aww, Kyle, you _still_ have the cutest little-" I interrupt her without really catching it.

"Where did you go last night? I couldn't find you."

"Oh, I went to the Marsh's house to talk to Stan's mommy."

"You know, you could just call her by her name and not 'Stan's mommy'."

"Ok. Well _Sharron_ and I had a nice little conversation about you." My stomach tenses up as I pour a glass of water. Suddenly I feel remorseful for having sexy dreams and even touching my- _NO!_ I have to break this train of thought.

"What _about_ me?" I keep my cool tone of voice but she can't see my face in the middle of a freak out.

"Well," she turns around and puts her arms around me, I can feel her boobs rub against my back awkwardly from under her plush robe. "She said Stan has been acting a little strangely recently. Heck, he got freaked out when I mentioned you last night. He got up and ran out the house."

So that's why he came over last night. Now that I think about, he didn't mention anything about my parents. He didn't tell me they were at his house.

"Sharron told me he's only been wanting to talk to you. His school work is slipping and he's not social anymore."

"Yeah..."

"Then we mentioned you." My eyes open wide and my stomach flips. What is she going to say?

"Y-yeah...?"

"All you do is go to school, then come home and stay in bed."

"I'm tired after school, mom, I usually want to rest."

"But on weekends you don't go outside. You stare out the window and sigh all day. I've seen you!"

"But I-" _how do I support my argument?_ "But I..._sigh_, I don't want to go outside, mom."

She looks at me for a little while, her expression makes it look like she's heart broken. I tried to make myself sound innocent and miserable, because I feel like that.

"I'm going to go call Stan's mama." Her smile is soft and bittersweet. She lets go of me and I walk away from her with the cup of water in my hands. I feel better. I'm glad I talked to her. Then, she calls me back.

"Kyle?"

"Yes ma'am?" being an embarrassing mom, she grins and swiftly pops me on the butt, making a loud slap sound. "Mom!" I'm embarrassed, but I'm a little glad she did it. I feel normal now.

I look back at her, smile, and scurry up to my room. I snatch my phone and turn it on, waiting for Stan.

* * *

This is a long one...sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

I just want to say thank you to every last one of ya'll, my wonderful readers! Thanks for reading/following/loving this fic! Speaking of which, if you have an opinion on what should happen next,** PLEASE TELL ME**! I _do_ have ideas but I want you, the reader, to be a part of this! Just send me a PM of your idea and it might just end up here. **THANK YOU EVER SO MUCH AND ENJOY**~~~~~PS. this is were the hard blush comes in...

* * *

"Stan! Stan guess what!" I scream and whisper at him through the phone, excited.

"...what...?" he says with a groggy tone.

"My mom is going to call you're mom. I think we should hang out today!"

"Where? Your house or mine?"

A few seconds pass and the amazing idea cascades over me like a water balloon broke over my head.

"Kenny's place."

My mom walks into my room shortly after Stan and I hang up.

"Stan said he wants to go to the McCormick's house today, you want to go to?

"Yeah!" I jump up from my bed and look at my reflection and pat down my messy hair.

"Gee, you sure are happy today. What ever happened to 'I don't want to go out' from earlier?"

"You know what, mom? Today...I feel happy." The moment is bittersweet and silent. She knows I haven't been happy for a while. "I'll text Kenny and ask if we can come over." I say to her after I pull a shirt over my head and bounce around on one foot, getting on my pants.

"Ok Kyle," She looks so happy, it's all because I'm happy. "You can go, after breakfast, of course." And she just brought me down. Well we _do_ have to eat.

It was around 9:08 when I scarfed down the last of my breakfast. I kept looking at the clock, I want to have fun today.

"Ok I'm going out!" I say as I walk through the door.

"No no no, give me a hug first." Oh my mom is so clingy. I don't mind. I give her a hug and jog out the door. I can't wait.

Stan and I meet up before we make it to Kenny's house.

"Hey Kyle,"

"Hey!" I say with a big smile. He smiles back at me to then we take off, racing to Kenny's front door. It felt like it was in slow motion, his long legs moved with such grace, kicking up leftover snow. The sun was shining, and I actually enjoyed it. We both hobble our way to the door, huffing and puffing from our mad dash. Kenny opened the door before we could knock and dragged us inside and into his room.

"It's awesome you two came!" Kenny said as he tosses his hoodie on the floor. His room was abnormally messy, it just seemed beyond 'teen boy' status, more like 'fanatic' status. His floors weren't littered with clothes, he just had assorted items of assorted items. Pizza boxes in the farthest corner, what looks like Playboy magazines in the next corner and clothes in another.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you in forever, Kenny!" Stan said, no longer huffing and puffing.

"Hey, lets celebrate by fucking around on my xbox. I'll get the snacks!" Kenny darted out the room and I watched him carry an insane amount of Cheetos and Kool-aid drinks. He looks over at me with a cartoony grin and keeps looking for junk food. As I shut the door to his room, Stan motions me to Kenny's bed, which is just a mattress sitting on a box spring thingy on the floor. I jump to his side...maybe a bit _too_ close.

"So what's-" Stan cuts me off when he put his finger over my mouth.

"Kyle, don't think I'm weird but..." he looks away, embarrassed. My time to shine.

"You like me, huh?'" I grin. I'm so glad I'm not the one blushing.

"...yes, do...do you?"

"I've liked you for a while."

Stan looks at me for a second then knocks me over. One of his hands goes behind my head and the other on my belt. He kisses me like he's done it all his life. He knew how to make me feel like lightning filled my veins.

"I've had dreams about this. I've been planning on how I would caress you, and kiss you, and-" he kisses me again with more force.

"I had a dream that you had me bent over a desk in class,"

"whoa, so hot." he started to kiss my neck and lick my earlobe. After I let him bite it, I decide to tell him the rest.

"Then Cartman put his chub in my mouth."

"Oh...I'm so sorry." he shied away until I kissed him so he could feel better. A spark came back to his eyes and he told me to stand up.

Stan got down on his knees and quickly licked my belly button, then bit my pants just above my button and pulled down. All I heard was my pants hit the floor and the clicking of the doorknob. Then Kenny walked in with a mountain of food.

"Sorry I took so long but my little sister hid the fruit roll ups from me and I-" Kenny dropped everything in his arms and starred at us. His expression seemed...surprised as usual, yet kind of happy, like his dream just came true. He snapped out of it and spun on one leg, kicking the door shut with the grace of a certain sexy demon butler I'm quite fond of. "Dudes..."

Stan is officially my hero after what he did. He jumped up and put his arms around me and gave Kenny a dangerous, devilishly sexy glare.

"Kenny, you take this to the grave, ok? Yeah, ok, Cartman was right, I_ do_ like Kyle. Ok? You got it? I like Kyle, a lot, and don't you try and-"

"Stan chill I don't care! Hell, I'd be lying if I didn't feel that way about the other guys too. Kyle has such a cute ass!"

"Well Kyle's ass belongs to me." Oh gosh, there actually having a conversation about my butt, and I'm just sitting here!

"Chill bro, my meat belongs to Butters." At this point I feel like my face can't get anymore red. And I can't decide if I could be hard or not!

"Wow you're vulgar. It's just that Kyle and I never get to see each other and...and...it's just hard to..." Stan is actually choking up, I can't believe it! He's so strong, how is he in tears?

"If you want, you two can you my room as a sex lair."

"Sex lair?" I barely voice but it goes unnoticed. Stan speaks up.

"Oh haha. Thanks for your offer but we don't need a_ sex lair_ Kenny."

"I'm serious. In fact..." Kenny unbuttons his pants, pulls his zipper down and yanks out his length. "mind if I watch?"

"...Well Kyle?" Stan looks at me sweetly and caresses my chin

"I don't want to get caught..." I mutter shyly.

"Stan, Kyle, get going!" Kenny gets inpatient as he strokes himself. In a single motion I shove Stan down and swing around him, siting in his lap. I only have on my boxers and a tee shirt. He's still dressed. Stan quickly sheds his clothes and gets ready. Off my shirt goes. Off my boxers go. I put my hands on the base of Stan's rod and I feel his pulse. Slowly he pushes it in me and I hear Kenny breathing harder. Stan's face is red but his eyes look calm and sleepy...and sexy. The feeling if Stan and I being linked together is exhilarating.

"Kyle, you're so tight..." Stan is whimpering at this point. I grind up and down on him slowly and carefully but Stan thrusts it harder and deeper than before. I whip my head back and moan. Stan grabs my legs and pins me against the wall. It feel so good. The wall is cold on my bare back but I couldn't care less.

"Oh Kyle..."

"Stan~ it feels so good, harder! Deeper!" And like an obedient servant, he pounds me harder, and with each thrust the feeling is getting redefined.

"Ack! I'm out! I'm out!" Kenny finishes and falls to his knees, still going but slowing down his hand.

"Kyle, I won't last much longer..."

"Same..." I try to hold back as long as I can. "Kiss me!"

Stan then moves from the wall and has me pinned to the mattress. His tongue is in my mouth; he bites my lip and pulls on it. I realize that this is my favorite position, because Stan releases in me and I cum right after. Stan keeps his meat inside me and I can feel the cum pulsing from his length. He pulls it out and everything spills out of my entrance; and Stan proves his chivalry by licking it up.

"I love you, Kyle," He pants hard and lays by my side and pulls the covers over us.

"I love you too, Stan." holy crap I'm sleepy.

* * *

Like it? There's more to come...

And if you don't have anything to be thankful for this Thanksgiving, now you do. Because you, reader, is what I'm thankful for. \(^U^)/ hugs?


End file.
